Somos tu y yo
by maestro jedi
Summary: n accidente puede cambiar tu forma de ver el mundo, pero en realidad estas listo para ese cambio de realidad


Sus ojos no podían dejar de mirarla, ¿por que le cautivaban esos ojos? siempre los había visto desde pequeño, pero ahora habían tomado un nuevo significado para el, era como dos posos profundos donde se podría perder durante toda la eternidad, pero no era el momento para pensar en eso, claro que no, era momento de actuar, su mente le ordenaba que demostrara que era digno de ser llamado un hombre

Lentamente movió su mano torpemente asta tocar delicadamente uno de sus senos, ella se mantuvo quieta ante esa acción, después de todo los dos estaban mucho mas que excitados, después de haber saltado a el rió para escapar de la explosión de un auto tanque cargado con gas L.P. y que minutos después la corriente los arrastrara como seis kilómetros rió abajo, no tenia muchas fuerzas que digamos para oponerse, y a un que las viera tenido no creía que viera sido capas a negarse ante lo que ocurría, sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar a su primo, ante lo que estaba haciendo, sentía como una de sus manos empezaba lentamente a carisias su seno derecho, un calor intenso empezaba a quemarla por dentro; mientras su mente trataba inútilmente de que reaccionara de una forma mas propia, pero no podía y no quería, le gustaba sentirse observada de esa forma de que ben solo tuviera ojos para ella que se olvidara de las demás chicas; que ella fuera el único objeto sexual de sus deseos después de todo no era sensual o que no servia para lo mismo, pero sus tribulaciones no duraron demasiado, ben la tomo entre sus brazos sin mas la acerco a el, la chica no pudo esconder su asombro cuando el puso sus manos a el rededor de ella en un calido abrazo su cabeza estaba apoyada delicadamente en el cuelo de su amado mientras el inhalaba dulce mente su aroma

-¿segura que quieres hacer esto?- pregunto el con un tono suave con un claro índice de preocupación, lo que estaban a punto de hacer no era algo que se debía tomar a la ligera estaban por romper su relación asta ese momento llevarla un paso mas aya, por dios romperían mas de un tabú en menos de cinco minutos, no solo tenían menos de dieciocho años si no que además eran primos cercanos, si algo salía mal o si alguien los descubría estaban muertos, a el de seguro lo mandarían a una academia militar en alguna parte de siberia y a ella algún convento de monjas en báltico o peor a un en alguna isla perdida del pacifico y si por alguna razón ella quedaba en cinta a el fruto de su encuentro no sabia muy bien que le pasaría, después de todo eso era lo ultimo en lo que quería pensar, sus ojos se volvieron a posar en los ojos de su prima por un instante mas sus miradas parecían fusionarse, no supo como, pero sintió que ella estaba dispuesta a correr cualquier riesgo con tal de ser ella la que lo convirtiera en hombre, un dedo de ella se poso sobre sus labios silenciándolos no quería que el arruinara ese momento levemente inclino la cabeza de su amado antes tenían el mismo tamaño ahora el era unos centímetros mas grande que ella, cuando lo tuvo a la altura deseada retiro su dedo y puso en su lugar sus delicados labios, los ojos de ben se abrieron como dos charolas de plata pura, estaba pasando en realidad, lo que estaba pasando, abrió un poco la boca para respirar mejor, cosa que ella aprovecho para meter tímidamente su lengua en su boca de el tocando a su adormilada lengua que no tardo mucho en seguirle el juego, lentamente los dos fueron recostándose en el piso

Por unos instantes gwen dudo, que estaba haciendo, ¿por que dejaba que su primo estuviera sobre ella? ¿Que profanara su cuerpo de esa manera tan erótica? Sentía la lengua de ben sobre su pezón izquierdo mientras empezaba a succionar delicadamente ¿como si espera recibir un poco de leche materna? Cada movimiento de los labios de su primo la llevaban a la gloria, en lugar de apartarlo de ella sus manos se posaron delicadamente en su pelo, y delicadamente empezaba jugar con el, de pronto un pequeño quejido de placer salio de sus labios, ben había mordió delicadamente su pezón erector provocándole un placer indescriptible, cada mordida cada succión, era un acto que la llevaba cada vez mas cerca a algún lado podía sentirlo, sabia mas o menos que seguía su cuerpo ardía como si estuviera en lo mas profundo del desierto, de pronto se arqueo dando un grito de placer sintiendo como su entre pierna se mojaba a chorros por algo que fluía de ella, para al final caer semiinconsciente al piso, había sido su primero orgasmo de su vida y uno de los mejores

Lentamente abrió sus ojos cuanto tiempo había pasado, donde estaba, de pronto como un tres en descarrilamiento su mente reordeno todo lo ¿que había pasado? ¿Donde estaba ben? Esas eran las preguntas que le rondaban su mente, de pronto noto que estaba en el mismo lugar en la ribera del rió, solo que ahora ardía una pequeña fogata que asta antes que se desmaya no estaba, su ropa estaba secándose en una vieja rama y ella solo traía puesta su ropa interior además de la camisa de ben que estaba algo húmeda pero mas seca que sus prendas, pero donde estaba ben, la situación le había desconcertado, de pronto su mente recapacito, si su ropa estaba secándose y ella traía la camisa de ben, o por todos los ángeles el la había manoseado mientras dormía, sus manos recorrieron rápidamente su cuerpo, pero se tranquilizo nada le dolía, su entrepierna no estaba sangrando y no parecía a ver sido lamida ni nada por el estilo, pero como saber si ben no había hecho algo sucio con ella, en ese estado sintió que el enojo se apoderaba de ella, así que eso era para lo único que ben creía que servia no, solo eso una vulgar muñeca inflable que solo estaría ay para cuando el quisiera liberar tensión

Se puso de pie lo mas rápido que pudo, pero el orgasmo la había dejado demasiado cansada, a un así camino tenia que descubrir que había pasado en verdad, camino un poco y al parecer sus fuerzas a duras penas le volvían, de pronto escucho un ligero sollozo junto a el rió, acallado por la corriente, se encamino como pudo hacia el ruido, sentía que su corazón latía mas fuerte, no podía ver nada la fogata estaba demasiado débil para alumbrar y la luna oculta detrás de alguna nube, tan solo podía ver una silueta pero espero a poder ver mejor quizás no era ben, y no estaba demasiado segura de querer tener problemas con un desconocido en esa situación, de pronto la luna empezó a parecer y pudo ver a ben a un lado del rió sentado de cuclillas cerca de la ribera, se acerco lentamente cada paso que daba acrecentaba el sonido de las lagrimas, ahora podía oír claramente lo que el decía en voz baja

como pude atreverme a ser algo así, eres un estupido benjamín tennyson – dijo al mismo tiempo que le daba un fuerte golpe a el agua del rió – es tu prima es tu prima – exclamo mientras volvía a golpear el agua – prometiste cuidarla, pero no dejaste que tus sentimientos y hormonas dominaran, no es así – dijo con furia la chica estaba petrificada que es lo que había hecho ben para llegar a esta ese estado – creo que merezco morir – dijo al mismo tiempo que se trataba de lanzar al rió, que rugía como si estuviera de acuerdo en ese sacrificio a su persona, de pronto siento como algo lo apresaba con todas sus fuerzas, y lo tumbaba al piso – ¿pero que demonios?- exclamo pero su desconcierto fue a un mayor cuando una mano impacto en su mejilla – estupido – grito una voz que el conocía muy bien, después sintió como su miembro se ponía de nuevo duro ante la sensación de cercanía, su mente de nuevo dejaba que sus hormonas dominaran, y al parecer gwen noto el estado que estaba tomando la situación por que inmediatamente se alego un poco dándole espacio a que se levantara

Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes; pero ninguno no de los dos dijo nada, ben sintió la necesidad de decir algo, pero fue gwen la que alcanzo a decirlo – ¿ben te arrepiente de lo que hicimos?- pregunto con voz pagada y algo monótona, la pregunta era algo cruda pero en realidad que sentía por lo que acaba de hacer, tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para responder – gwen si te lastime lo siento pero, quiero que sepas que nunca te lastimaría- dijo al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie – es por eso que debo hacer esto – exclamo con una voz casi fantasmal, su prima no podía creer lo que veía de nuevo caminaba hacia el caudaloso rió, no supo por que pero los instantes le parecieron como siglos asta que por fin logro tomarlo de nuevo entre sus manos y lo derribo al suelo – crees que así no me causaras dolor – exclamo, mientras se acurrucaba sobre el – crees que ver morir a la persona mas importante de mi vida me ara sentir mejor – susurro mientras unas gruesas lagrimas surcaban sus ojos y caían sobre la áspera tierra mojando un poco el cuello de su primo, el cual era un mar de sentimientos, en serio era lo mas preciado para gwendolin, sus ojos tenia que ver sus ojos, alzo un poco su cara y trato de verlo pero ella estaba acurrucada sollozando en su pecho, lentamente le empezó a carisias su delicado pelo, por dios olía tan rico, a una fragancia selvática – gwen mírame a los ojos – expreso delicadamente, su prima por instante dudo realizar tal acción no quería romper el contacto que tenia, podía oír claramente los latidos de el corazón de su primo, pero sintió como su mano de el, delicadamente trataba de hacerla ver aseado donde el pedía, cuando sus miradas se volvieron encontrar, sus corazones latieron mas rápidamente la luna inundaba todo con su rayos platinados, el tan solo llevaba su pantalón y ella su camisa de el era una escena cargada de erotismo, pero era en lo ultimo que pensaban sus mentes, había algo mas importante que aclarar en esos instantes

Ben ¿Qué paso mientras me desmaye?- pregunto tímidamente la chica, su primo la miro por unos instante tímidamente, ella trato de alegar un poco la mirada ese silencio parecía ser una sentencia de lo que creía que en realidad había pasado – nada – repuso su primo con voz apagada pero firme – como que nada ben, dime la verdad que crees que soy una tonta o que – repuso ella – tu que crees que yo soy un estupido degenerado que se aprovecharía de ti a la primera oportunidad – repuso el rompiendo el contacto visual, esos instantes de silencio fueron como una lluvia de cristales rotos sobre sus almas – lo siento no quise insinuar que tu harías algo así – repuso gwen – pero tengo miedo de que tu solo me uses para tu satisfacción – repuso ella con lagrimas en los ojos, el la calmo atrayéndola de nuevo hacia su persona, dejando que el latido de su corazón fuera lo único que escuchara, y nada mas – gwen nunca haría tal cosa sin tu consentimiento – esas palabras no las pensó si quiera solo las dijo por que lo sentía, gwen se estremeció ante esa declaración, acaso ben al fin admitía que ella era algo mas que una prima para el – gwen – dijo el tímidamente, su prima asintió débilmente –¿ que ben? – exclamo después de eso otra vez el silencio se apodero del recinto, era ahora o nunca todo o nada, era un héroe o un gallina - ¿quisieras ser mi novia?- pregunto casi como si susurrara, gwen permaneció por un instante callada, sus oídos habían oído bien lo que creyó a ver oído, vio la mirada de ben posada en ella, su rostro denotaba un nerviosismo completo su seguridad se había ido, sus mejillas estaban mas sonrojadas que nada, eso significaba que era verdad lo que había oído, por un lado su mente repetía los peros de responder eso, era primos parientes, la sociedad nunca lo aceptaría, por otro lado su corazón gritaba que eso era lo que ella en realidad necesitaba, por fin supo lo que ella quería

-Acepto- susurro al mismo instante que le daba un suave beso en sus labios a su primo o novio lo que el fuera, ben no podía creer su respuesta necesito unos instantes para reacomodar todo pero cuando lo hizo sintió los calidos labios de gwen sobre de los suyos

Que importaba lo que fueran que fueran primos o familia, el era un hombre ella una mujer y tan solo eso importaba el la amaba ella a el y si alguien se oponía a ellos no les importaba, era el momento de ser felices después de tantas penurias y solo el futuro diría si los dos podrían afrentar lo que les tenia deparada la fortuna

Fin


End file.
